The Next Door Neighbor From Hell
by CrazyPancakes98
Summary: Fang and Max are next door neighbors. There's one little problem however: they absolutely hate eachother. But between the pranks, comebacks and snide remarks, could there be something more? If so they're too stupid to notice...but everyone else does.
1. Chapter 1

That bastard.

That evil little, no good, son of a bitch.

He knew I hated that damned loud music of his while I'm trying to study, but he just won't listen. Not that he ever listened to me in the first place. He just gave me that cocky 'I'm so hot' smirk and closes his curtains….ON ME! AP TRIG homework was easy shit, but thinking about killing your next door neighbor while making it look like an accident was multitasking, and I can't multi task worth a damn.

I would wring his neck with my bare hands and—

SNAP! There goes my last pencil folks. The only one I had and the only one I could scrounge up. And I didn't have a freaking pencil sharpener or a pen!

All I saw was red. Thoughts running through my head were: Kill, neighbor and asshole.

I ran to his house completely livid: my breath came out short, spine was erect with purpose and my hair getting in my face. I banged on the door hoping someone would hear what with the noise and all. And do you know who came to the door? I'll give you a moment to figure it out.

…

…

…

Okay moment over.

To say the least it was Satan's spawn. The way too cocky bastard. The bane of my existence.

Fang.

Oh, but here comes the exciting part…he was shirtless. And hot _damn_ did heave a nice chest. I know he's probably the most attractive guy at our school, what with his jet black hair, sea green eyes and well toned body and all, but sweet Jesus, I've never seen him shirtless before. I mean if you did, you'd probably get my dilemma.

"My eyes are up here Martinez and close your mouth, we don't want that pretty little mouth of yours catching flies now do we?" That shook me from my reverie.

"How would I know where your eyes are? I can barely tell which end is your face and which one is your ass." I snapped, wanting to slap that smirk off his face.

"You've been looking at my ass Martinez?" The smirk only grew wider.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'd rather eat rat poison then look at your ass Ride."

"Well clearly you didn't come here to talk about my ass, so what do you want?" he leaned on the door frame moving the bangs out of his eyes.

"Well _clearly_," I mocked, "your music is too damn loud so I need you to turn it down."

"I like my music loud, so why the fuck would I care what you need?"

"Do it or else I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll need it surgically removed." I gave him my most intimidating glare and he laughed. That little asshat laughed!

He wiped an imaginary tear and regained his composure now smirking…again. "Martinez, you and I both know you don't have a fighting bone in your body."

"How would you know?" Okay, now I am definitely offended! How the hell would he know?

"Because I do, and anyways even if you did, you still wouldn't be able to." He gave me another one of his famous smirks. What the hell is up with him and all this smirking anyways?

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Because of this," He jumped back into his house and slammed the door.

In…my…face!

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

**The Following Morning**

At times I can be the sweetest person in the world, well not exactly but you get my point. Sometimes I can even be a little hotheaded, but when you try to wake me up in the morning, I'm the meanest grouchiest bitch in the world. So don't ever, EVER, wake me up, especially when an ass of a neighbor keeps me up with his godforsaken music. So now I'm tired as hell because I had to stay up and finish the rest of my homework. Sleep is a beautiful thing to a teenage girl at times like this, but my family just doesn't seem to get that concept.

"MAX, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

_That _ladies and gents, is my sweet and kind sister Ella (note sarcasm).

I wanted to yell and say 'FORGET YOU! I NEED MY SLEEP SO GIVE ME LIKE 5 MORE MINUTES!' but what really came out of my mouth was something along the lines of "UUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"MAX I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL COME UPTHERE MYSELF AND WAKE YOU UP! DON'T JACK WITH ME THIS MORNING!"

"COME GET ME!" I replied and rolled over.

It was a blissful silence for a couple minutes and just as I was about to fall asleep—

"WAAAAAKKKKEEEE UUUUUUPPPP!" Ella screamed in my ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and rolled off the bed clutching my racing heart. I was still trying to calm down when Ella came over to me.

"Told you not to jack with me. Now get up and get ready for school, I don't want to be late again because your ass decided not to get up." And with that she left me sprawled out on the floor staring daggers at her back. What Ella doesn't know is that Karma is a bitch. I will get my revenge.

After collecting myself of the floor, ate breakfast downstairs, took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face, I was finally ready to get dressed and then head out the door.

Now I am not that much into my appearance, mind you, so I put on whatever I felt like putting on in the morning. Today, I put on some hip-hugging bell bottom jeans, my chucks, and a baby blue t-shirt that said 'I'm Probably Not Listening To You'. My curly brown hair was okay, so I threw it up in a messy bun, but some irritating curls got in my face. They wouldn't stay so I kept them as is. I didn't own make-up and I sure as hell wasn't putting any of that stuff near my face. After making sure I looked decent enough, I grabbed my jacket, cell phone, and backpack and I was heading towards the door. Only there was one thing missing…my bitch of a sister. My Mom was already at work and I couldn't find Ella anywhere. It was after I searched the house twice and screamed her name oh so many times that I found the note sitting on the kitchen table.

It read 'U took too damn long. Hope u can catch a ride with someone. Luv ur great sister Ella.'

Now on the outside you probably would've thought I was calm, cool and collected, but on the inside I was screaming 'THAT BITCH! SCREW HER!' This gives me even more purpose to get sweet, sweet revenge. And what the hell was up with her grammar? Sometimes I swear I was born with a monkey for a sister. The main problem however was not Ella; it was me finding a ride, so I can haul my ass to school.

I ran outside and saw Fang's car still in the driveway….and that's when it hit me.

Oh _hell _to the no.

But it was the only way I could get to school. I walked towards his house, colorful swear words streaming out my mouth; cursing Ella all the way there. He came out the door just as I took the first step on the porch. He looked hot to say the least. I've never really got this close to him unless I was screaming at him or having our usual banter. At those times I'm usually oblivious, only trying to make sure I one-up him in the comeback category. But now that I was closer I noticed he was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt, that showed all his muscles. Jeans that weren't tight and rode low on his hips perfectly, so that if he stretched you could see his beautiful abs and that muscular 'v' that guys have. He also added some combat boots to the mix. His hair also had that sexy just-rolled-out-of-bed look, which he probably did anyways. God where have I been living all this time? Under a rock? How the hell could I not see that Fang was, dare I say it…..hot.

But I did not give him the satisfaction of me checking him out. I hid my emotions well and spoke calm and firm.

"Ride, give me a lift to school, the bitch I call a sister left me." I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip to the side.

"Now why would I do that?" He cocked one eyebrow waiting for my answer.

"Because I need the damn lift to school!" I said, exasperated.

"Now come on Martinez, you can do better than that."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

He thought for a moment, "beg."

"Excuse me?"

"Get down on your knees and beg."

"You little—"

"Now now Maxie, that isn't the way you should talk to the guy with the car."

"Fine." I grumbled curse words under my breath and got down on my knees. I grasped one of his hands and said in the most sarcastic tone I could muster, "Fang. _Sweet, sweet_ Fang. It would be such an honor if you could give me a ride to school, that way both of our asses won't be late."

"Hmmm. I'll ignore the sarcasm for now and you do make a good point." With that he headed to his car with me following in tow.

Now school is about a thirty minute drive from home, so I had to spend thirty freaking minutes with Fang in his car alone. And that little experience was pure hell. It was mainly consisted of this:

Awkward silence.

Fang turned the music up way too loud.

Me complaining and yelling

Fang turning it up even louder.

Me shoving him.

Us almost dying.

Fang calling me an idiot.

Me calling him an asshole.

Fang telling me to shut up.

Me telling him to go screw himself.

Fang telling me I'm annoying.

Me telling him he's a bastard

Us arriving at school.

That is why Me+Fang+Car+Alone= A freaking disaster.

Well my morning was shot to hell. Can this day get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

I asked too damn freaking soon.

As soon as Fang and I got out the car, people started whispering and shooting glance in our direction. What the hell? I'm absolutely not blind, so why don't they say it to my face? The bastards. So I asked Fang about it.

"Why the hell is everyone looking at us?"

"Because you just got out of the car with the hottest guy at our school."

I snorted "Wow, your ego is about as huge a Lissa's ass."

"At least she has an ass, unlike some people." There's that damn smirk again.

"Why Fang, you've been looking at my ass this time. You _naughty, naughty_ boy."

He gave a quick smile, but he didn't object. What the-

That's when the tardy bell rang.

"Oh shit! We are totally screwed if we don't get to Mrs. Anderson's class!" he grabbed my hand and we sprinted towards class. Once we arrived to class we failed to notice that we were still….holding….hands.

But everyone sure as hell did, including our friends.

"Wow Fang, didn't know you and Max had something going on here." Our friend Iggy snickered. Now this asshole was a crazy perverted freak with the tendency to blow things up every five damn seconds. You've got to be extra careful around him, but all the same he's a good friend. In case you didn't know, he also has strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes, so he wasn't that bad looking either.

"Go to hell Iggy." I snatched my hand away from Fang's and marched to my seat, steam practically coming out of my ears.

"Didn't you get the memo Max? Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's too afraid I'll take over, so I guess you're stuck with me!" He whisper yelled. That little comment of his sent the class into hysterics. I gave him the bird. I seriously don't know why I'm friends with this kid.

"Alright, alright settle down class. Settle down." Mrs. Anderson said. After the room had quieted she looked at Fang and me.

"Well I'm so glad you could join us Mrs. Martinez and Mr. Ride. Sadly you chose to come late and that is why you both have detention tomorrow in my class after school.

"But Mrs. Anderson—" Fang and I said in unison.

"No excuses. Tomorrow, my class, after school." She turned towards the board.

I let out a groan and hunched in my seat, too pissed to even listen to the words coming out of her stupid mouth. Out of nowhere a note crashed on my desk. It read 'I blame you'. Hmmmm, now who the hell could that be, like I already didn't know.

I replied 'Screw you! If you would've walked faster, other than slow bopping like a freaking snail, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?' I shoved it on his desk.

'Whatever. Tell that to someone who cares'

'You know what Fang, stop talking to me. I'm very pissed at you right now. I'm practically envisioning my hands going around your throat, so don't fuck with me this morning mkay?'

And with that our conversation ceased.

The class went by smoothly after that, and I thought it was going to be okay at first, but then the sky opened up and God said 'I hate you Max Martinez'

This is how my day basically went:

People still giving me crap about Fang and I.

Super boring classes that made me drool.

Fang giving me crap about drool.

Me telling Fang to shove it.

Me almost passing out from exhaustion since my ass of a neighbor kept me up.

Me stepping in dog poop.

Ella giving me major shit about the smell.

Me having to throw my damn shoes away.

And now I'm here screaming my head off in my pillow. This day was up total shit creak, but everyone has their bad days right? And it was just at school anyways.

**7 Hours Later**

Just so you know, my balcony is extremely close to Fang's balcony. I failed to remember that I need to close my damn curtains when I get home. I guess I was just really pissed and really annoyed. But it was a huge mistake.

I grabbed some pajamas from my drawers and stripped down to my panties and bra. I put on thepantsfirst. Just when I picked up my shirt, Fang turned up his music.

Way to fucking loud!

Dammit not again!

He saw me then, eyes widening in surprise and then half-lidded in amusement. He turned the music down and walked to the balcony as did I.

'What's up Martinez?'

"Don't 'what's up' me Ride. You know that music is way too damn loud so turn it down, we've been through this already."

"And I gave you my response already the last time. I like my music loud, so deal with it." His eyes flickered down for a half second.

I remembered how I got no sleep last time. "Please Fang, it would mean a whole lot if you could just turn the damn music down." Now I'm getting pissed.

He sighed dramatically, "Fine, I'll do it for you sweetheart."

"Thank you! And don't call me sweetheart!"

"Whatever. Nice bra by the way cupcake." He slammed the window and closed the curtain.

Fuck!

**The Next Day**

Hot.

That's the only word to describe today. It was so damn hot that I got a tan the first three seconds I stepped outside. What the fuck is up with the weather? I could've sworn it was cool and breezy yesterday. Stupid bipolar weather, how I hate thee.

The air conditioner wasn't helping shit. To keep cool I wore a thin tang top and some booty shorts. Sweat was accumulating on my hair line, and my pits. And to make matters worse my mom had the swell idea that we all head toward the beach…..including our neighbors. I wish I could say they're the ones who are really nice and friendly, but _no_ that's just not how life _works_.

I made sure to pack my one piece and some shorts to wear. No need to show Fang what he's already seen. I still feel rather violated. He didn't even have the courtesy to look away or tell me to put a shirt on! He makes me so mad sometimes! That son of a blimp!

Mom called my name downstairs.

"GOT TO GO TO THE RESTROOM FIRST MOM!"

In the end, we all carpooled together. My magical family of three: Mom, Ella and I. Then there was the Ride family: Fang, his brother and sister Gazzy and Angel, plus his Mom and Dad. Total: eight damn people in one car.

Space was kind of tight but we all managed, except for the fact that Fang and I sat squished up against one another. I was squirming on the inside.

**15 Minutes Later**

Hallelujah! Finally we are here! I could almost kiss the beach sand at this point; anything to get away from Fang.

It was amazing sight by the way. The water was a glittering blue matching the color of the sky and the sandy beach was so promising I was already racing to go change in my bathing suit…..only it wasn't the bathing suit that I had packed earlier….it was a black tankini. What the fuck? I could've sworn I packed….._Ella_. She must've switched my clothes while I went to the bathroom! I'll get that bitch if it's the last thing I do!

Ella and mom joined me minutes later. Mom said I looked good, and Ella gave me a knowing look while I imagined stabbing her with a knife repeatedly.

Everyone was already having a good time, except Fang, who was sitting on a beach towel soaking up the sun like the loser he is. Doesn't he see the cool inviting water?

Whatever. I heard the water calling my name and ran towards it, not even looking back.

After about thirty minutes Fang was still sitting there. What the hell? I plopped down next to him to him.

"Hey weirdo, why in the hell are you still on your ass when you should be enjoying the water."

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to get my lazy ass up."

"You're full shit. Get up right now or I'll make you get up. "he took off his sunglasses, his eyes quickly roaming over my body, as if I didn't notice.

"What did you just say me?"

"Um don't you have two damn ears? I said you're full of shit-"

"That's what I thought you said." His eyes locked onto mine.

"Run." He said. You didn't have to tell me twice. I cackled while I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me towards the water. I thought I could outrun him, but damn he was fast. He caught me around the waist turning us about as he did so and threw me in the water. Head freaking first. I came up spitting and sputtering. That jerk! Once I got the water out of my eyes I prepared myself to start shooting bullets with my eyes….but something happened.

For the first time ever people, I saw Fang _smile_ and it was beautiful: pearly white teeth and all. It blew me away at first, not just the teeth, but the whole picture of him. His unruly black hair was everywhere, his laughing green eyes shining…..it was beautiful…..he was beautiful. Why does the little idiot have to be so gorgeous? It would be way easier if he was butt ugly.

"You assclown! Is this how you repay me for getting your lazy ass up?"

"Here's a little tip for the future: don't fuck with me while I'm resting." With that he strode off back to his beach towel.

"KARMA'S A BITCH!" I yelled to his retreating form, but he kept walking.

I noticed the shaking in his shoulders though.

Why the hell is every threat I say so damn _funny_ to him?

**At Home**

Bored.

So freaking bored.

There was nothing to do at all.

Wait a minute….I still have to get revenge on my _stupid_ sister and Fang 'the asshole' Ride. Bingo! I am a freakin' genius.*cackles maniacally*

Time to plan.

Hold on to your seats ladies and gentlemen because Ella and Fang are going to find out what payback really is.

Told them Karma's a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang should really keep his balcony doors locked at night. A certain someone *wink* *wink* could easily access his room. That idiot. He should've never doubted my awesome ninja skills in the first place. But just what was I doing in Fang's room in the middle of the night you ask? Getting revenge, that's what. It's the type of revenge that really counts though: Blackmail. _Sweet, sweet_ blackmail. It was just too easy to get it too. It was like he was practically begging me to get some dirt on him (Cue evil laugh).

Being his next door neighbor helps a lot too. Easy to access, and you notice things and accumulate knowledge about the said person over the years. For example: Fang sleeps shirtless and in his boxers. But today I hid all his boxers and only left one pair: The pink hello kitty ones his Aunt gave him for his thirteenth birthday party (Don't ask why). Fang probably thought his mother washed them all (she's a total neat freak). But those little suckers are tight in the crotch and they're pink!

GOD IS JUST TOO GOOD TO ME!

Now it's time to get the ball rolling. In my hands now are a camera and a big stuffed teddy bear that Ella and I won last year at a carnival. I stealthily maneuvered both items and myself onto Fang's balcony and silently opened the doors.

There he is, in all his pink glory, not knowing that his enemy is about to make his life miserable by one little snapshot. I almost squealed with delight. _Almost._

Creeping next to his bed, I pulled up the covers slightly and inserted the teddy bear by his side. Almost instantly he latched his arm around it pulling it closer. Perfect! I made sure to turn the flash off and snapped a few shots.

Yes! Victory Is Mine! I raced back home just thinking about all the possibilities I could have with just one photo.

I was so hyped that I forgot about the balcony doors…..and the teddy bear.

"Shit!" I whisper yelled.

Quietly as I could I managed to grab one end of the teddy bear….but Fang's hand shot out….and grabbed my damn wrist. I tried to get out of his grasp, but it wouldn't budge. With all the struggling the teddy bear fell on the ground, discarded. And that's when everything happened all at once. Fang pulled me into him….on his bed. Our chests were pressed together and his arm snaked around my waist….but he was still asleep. What the ham scram?

In a matter of minutes I've managed to get the most powerful blackmail and then get stuck with Fang in bed. *Gag* that _does not_ sound right. Well there goes my plan of revenge…..but the camera's at my house, so I'm totally safe for now.

EXCEPT I'M STILL FREAKING STUCK! Jesus, it's like he's the damn Hulk while asleep. Thank God he's not awake though. That would've been majorly embarrassing! Jeez, why do I get myself caught up in these situations?

The silence and his soft breathing caught my attention though and I soon fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to black walls and pictures that sure as hell didn't belong to me. Where the hell was I? Then it all came back. I was in Fang's room.

Then it finally seeped in on what was happening.

HOLY SHIT! I'M IN FANG'S ROOM AND IT'S MORNING! Oh _hell_ no. Oh no no no no no! This can't be happening! But it was.

To my good luck, however, Fang was still fast asleep. Thank heaven almighty this boy sleeps like a damn rock!

Then I took a closer look at our position. Our legs were intertwined together and he still had that stupid iron grip around my waist. His features were smooth and relaxed and…vulnerable. He also snored while he slept, but very light though. It was too cute.

But then he shifted in his sleep and pulled us even closer together, our noses almost touching. And that's when I came up with the most ultimate plan. I could really have some fun with this. It took a couple more minutes, but sure enough his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Honey." I whispered sweetly, giving him my best smile.

His eyes were half-lidded, "Good morning Max." he said and closed his eyes once more, still not comprehending our situation. I gave him some time to figure it out.

1…..

2….

3….

"Max!" He jumped out of bed as if I was killer wasps or some shit. It was too hilarious. I started cracking the hell up, letting it all out. What made it even more spectacular was that he slipped on the teddy bear that fell last night and fell straight on his ass. That only made me laugh harder, until I was crying and rolled over off the side of the bed. That didn't ruin my mood though. I was still rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHA…..FANG YOU SHOULD'VE…SEEN YOUR…FACE!" I wheezed. I couldn't help it. It was too damn funny.

He came over to where I was sprawled out on the floor. "What in the hell are you doing in my house Martinez, let alone my room?"

"The opportunity was just right there so I took it." Okay so it wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it.

He was pretty pissed, but I just couldn't take him seriously in pink hello kitty boxers!

"Whatever. Just get the hell out of my house. We don't want anyone to know you were in my room. They could get pretty suspicious." He winked.

I scoffed at his assumptions and got up from my position on the floor and walked over to the balcony doors, swinging my hips as I did so. But before I opened the door, I called back one last thing.

"Nice boxers Fangles. The pink really brings out your feminine side." And I finally got the hell out of there, leaving a shocked and embarrassed Fang behind me.

Max: 1

Fang: 0


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait you guys! I've been sooooo busy lately that it's hard to keep up with writing. BUT NEVA FEAR! I'm back for the time being to bestow you with an awesome chapter from yours truly. You may not hear from me next week due to cheer camp, but I'll keep writing my lovelies.**

* * *

Fang wasn't angry or even outraged. He was more…..amused and VERY embarrassed. He let a girl blackmail him into doing whatever her little cruel heart desired. She wasn't even normal, quite the contrary actually. She is aggressive, has a sharp tongue and is very attractive. She also happened to be his next door neighbor:

Max Martinez.

Even the name sent shivers down his spine. She was something else. Max was sneaky, witty, and beautiful; a horrible combination for his future with her. A future that no one could've imagined for the two people that are always at each other's throats, claws and all. But Fang didn't know that. He also didn't know that going over to her house to play her servant for the day would lead to confusion and passion they never thought they would have together, share together. But all that doesn't matter now. What REALLY matters is their obliviousness of their feelings, the ones that stay hidden throughout the beginning, and finally take root and blossom as the story progresses. Of course they could just continue hating each other and never fall in love. But then this wouldn't be a story now would it?

He approached her front door. She saw the outline of his lean and muscular figure. His movements were soft and confident, yet she couldn't tell that on the inside he was nervous. She was home alone: her parents off to enjoy their anniversary and her sister, Ella, at a friend's house for the night. Max had all kinds of things for him to do for her. She was practically twitching with anxiety ready to begin.

But things were just getting started.

As soon as his finger hovered over the doorbell, she couldn't fight it any longer. Max sprang from the couch with lightning speed and thrust the door open. And there he stood in all his handsome glory. His head was lowered, since he was about a good five inches taller, which was infuriating whenever she tried to look intimidating. A smile brushed his smooth lips.

"A little anxious to see me." Fang leaned his shoulder against the wall, hands in his pockets, his luminous green eyes shimmering. His deep voice reverberated in her mind and made her eyes flutter, but she composed herself and focused on the task at hand.

A mischievous grin snaked its way to her lips. "You have no idea." And with that she took his wrist and pulled him inside.

Let the games begin.

Max was a very intelligent girl. Whether it is in the form of sarcasm or schoolwork, she had it down packed. But in this case she used that intelligence for revenge purposes. And the target for that revenge was none other than Nickolas Ride otherwise known as 'Fang'. He was her servant for the day. At first she took it easy on him. Doing the laundry, washing dishes, etc. Basically stuff she wouldn't want to do when her parents were home. But things were different now. She had _Fang _to do it for her, at least for the time being anyways. But she was going to make it count. Even if the requests were ridiculous.

"Fang dear, please organize the food in the kitchen closet."

"Fang pick me up and take me to the remote."

"Fang clean up my room."

"Fang stand on one leg for ten minutes and don't move."

"Fang run up and down the street naked! I'm kidding, geez don't give me that look."

One request after another, he did them. The only thing that kept him going was that the sooner he finished the sooner he could go home. And it did work indeed. Max had run out of things for him to do, except one.

"Oh Fang," she sang, "give me a…..massage." She took pleasure in watching him hesitate.

She adjusted herself on the couch, allowing some room, so he could squeeze behind her.

"Come on now, I won't bite. This will be your last request of the day." He finally moved, hands already perched on her shoulders. At first she believed he would rush through and hurt her sensitive muscles. Instead he had a gentle touch. His long fingers were warm against her bare shoulders. She relaxed into his touch, feeling more alive and awake by the second. Fang moved her coiled auburn hair onto one shoulder and stared intently at the other.

That's when things got complicated.

Fang didn't know where the urge came from, but it was sure as hell was there. Making him do something he never thought he'd do ever.

He _kissed _her.

Over and over and over again.

On her shoulder, up her neck and across her jaw line. Never stopping and Max didn't object. She was completely relaxed and entranced with his soft lips on her bare skin. But it ended all too soon. His phone started to buzz. He stood and watched her expressions change rapidly. She was conflicted, but a part of her wanted him there, his warmth, his lips on her. Her cheeks were rosy and her breathing irregular, still reeling from what just happened. And he enjoyed what affect he had on her.

He picked up his belongings and turned off his alarm. "See you at school tomorrow." He said and left.

Max didn't know what to think, she was just utterly confused.

'What the hell just happened?' they thought in perfect unison.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I thought it was about time to add some romance in this story. May not be my best, but hey, I'm not perfect. My goal is to get to at least 35 reviews or more, so review guys and tell me what you think! **


End file.
